


A Second Chance

by TheJadeKnight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Abuse, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeKnight/pseuds/TheJadeKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic. Leliana helps Evelyn move through past scars. Evelyn helps Leliana learn to love again. It's a mutual understanding neither seems to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I owned Dragon Age but unfortunately, I do not. If it were mine, Leliana would be romancable in DA:I. Hope you enjoy. Don't be afraid to review.

Andraste’s tits! The pain was excruciating, it radiated throughout her body. My name is Evelyn Trevelyan, I am 24 years old, my home is in the Free Marches, I went to the Conclave… The Conclave, what happened at the Conclave? The door crashing open broke her reverie. She took in the details. She was sitting, shackled, on a cold stone floor. Something was glowing. She was about to search for the source, but two women came in. One with short, black hair circled her while the other approached cautiously. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now,” came from behind her, “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”  
Trevelyan didn’t give an answer, she furrowed her brow and stared ahead.  
The dark-haired woman grabbed her arm “Explain this” So this is where the glow came from.  
“I can’t” Trevelyan stuttered out.  
“What do you mean you can’t?”  
Honesty, Trevelyan chose, was the best choice.”I don’t know what that is, or how it got there.”  
The woman grabbed her collar, “You’re lying!” she growled. The red-haired woman finally stepped in and put an arm on the other. Trevelyan then realized the redhead was looking her over before, studying her. “We need her, Cassandra.” the redhead said with a grain of authority.  
“I don’t understand” Trevelyan chimed in. The redhead came towards her. Trevelyan soaked in the details- the woman had flaming, red hair, an emotionless gaze and piercing blue eyes.  
“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” she asked.  
Waking up in a wasteland. Hearing things come towards me. Hearing a woman’s voice ‘Run’ she said. I ran up a hill, the things right behind me, she reached out, fingertips almost touching. Things blurred. Waking up here. “I remember running. Things were chasing me, and then… a woman?”  
“A woman?”  
“She reached out to me, but then…”  
The dark-haired woman, Cassandra, walks over to the redhead, “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” The redhead, Leliana, left. Cassandra came to Trevelyan and undid her shackles. “What did happen?” Trevelyan asked. “It will be easier to show you,” was the response.

✥✥✥

She woke up in an unfamiliar bed. An elf came in and became afraid as she became aware of Trevelyan. They talked for a bit until the elf ran away. Trevelyan ran a hand through half-shaved black locks. She was told by the elf that she was needed at the chantry. As she headed there, she looked around. Haven was busy, she saw but when she looked harder, she noticed the underlying panic. They were staying busy to drown out their fear. She opened the Chantry doors and heard Cassandra and Chancellor Roderick yelling in the back room. She headed inside. 

 

✥✥✥

“She is at fault here, Cassandra!” Roderick said. “Guards, Lock her up!”  
“Disregard that soldiers,” Cassandra commanded. Trevelyan was astonished, she had tried and almost killed herself in the process. Not that you haven’t tried that before, the little voice in her head said. Shut up. “I tried to seal the Breach, I almost died.” Trevelyan said. The mark tingled as she said that, as if emphasizing her point. “And yet, you live,” Roderick replied “conveniently for you.” The old chancellor then left, and Leliana joined them. They asked her to join the Inquisition, to seal the Breach, and she accepted, willingly. 

 

✥✥✥

After that she began talking to everyone, getting a feel for their beliefs and skills. Solas, she learned, loved the Fade, Trev thought that was a tiny bit creepy but let it go. Varric was a storyteller who cares more than he lets on. Cassandra- a warrior, stubborn and straight-to-the-point. And, after being introduced, she talked to Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana. She had saved Leliana for last, but she had watched her, observed her, how she handled herself and others. She had also heard rumors of the spymaster and didn’t know how to approach them. As she got closer to the former bard, she began to notice the details. Leliana had a mask everyone saw, cold, calculating, cunning, but when Trevelyan looked deeper, she saw sadness, pain, and a certain softness. It had not surprised her to see that, for the spymaster was not always a spymaster.  
The bard was praying when Trev walked over. “What do you think, Herald? What is the Maker’s plan?” Leliana said. Trev didn’t know what to say. Should she lie and try to comfort Leliana? Or should she tell the truth? Being truthful always seemed like the best option when talking to Leliana. “I’m sorry, I can’t speak for Andraste or the Maker. If I had answers, I would gladly share them with you but I don’t.”  
Leliana stood up and looked at her, lost in thought. As quickly as it fogged, her face became clear, back into her mask.  
“I apologize for letting you see me this way. It won’t happen again.”  
Trev was shocked. If people didn’t let their human out for a bit, things start to crumble. She came closer to Leliana and touched her arm.”I will always be here to listen if you were to talk.”  
Leliana smiled at that but said nothing. Trevelyan walked away with the satisfaction of that.


	2. A Wink

Trevelyan walked into the tent, looking for conversation. She stayed silent and leaned against a post when she heard the spymaster talking to her agent. "He knew where my agents were. Make his death quick, he was once a friend." When Trev heard this she got up from her leaning position. "You're going to kill him? Just like that?" Trev said incredulously. Leliana turned towards her. "He could kill more of my agents! He betrayed us! Do you find fault with my decisions?"

Trev walked towards her. "I'm sure most of your decisions are sound but I find fault with this one."

Leliana looked as if she wanted to say more but she relented. "You really feel strongly about this?" Trev nodded, "Fine." Leliana turned towards the agent. "Capture him, alive." The agent left quickly. "Why do you care so much about this?" Leliana asked. Her anger had mostly dissipated and inquisitiveness took it's place. "Killing should be out of necessity, not because it's convenient. I just don't want you to end up regretting it." Trev said softly. Death was not something Trev took lightly. "I… Herald, your concern, however appreciated, should be towards the Inquisition and it's success." The bard was blushing.

"I will note that piece of advice but that blush, I will remember," Trev winked.

Leliana's blush only grew deeper as she tried to regain composure.

The Hinterlands were riddled with mages and Templars. Trevelyan tried the best she could to be diplomatic. She tried, but she failed. She kept trying to help but they just attacked her. If she couldn't help them, she would pour her effort completely into the villagers. Trev did everything she could to help them. She gained a lot of support for her actions and got enough so she could go to Orlais.

She arrived at Val Royeaux with a stony heart. She was an Andrastian but the Chantry was against them. Trev had to try to get their alliance but if they resisted, she would have to denounce them. Of course she would feel bad afterward and would wait to be stuck by lightning or something.

Lord Seeker Lucius was now an enemy. He had assaulted a person of the Chantry and treated the Inquisition as if it were a child trying to play hero. Cassandra made it seem as if Lucius wasn't his normal self, whatever, whoever, that was.

As Trevelyan was walking out of Val Royeaux, a woman came up to her. Fiona, she said her name was, asked if they could meet in Redcliffe, talk about the mages. Trev accepted, however suspicious, to meet.

She had a decision to make. Should she meet the mages or seek the Lord Seeker to get the Templars? Cullen made it known that he believes the Inquisition needs the Templars. Leliana wanted the mages because she thought it was unfair she was free and they weren't. Her friends took sides: with the mages- Solas, Leliana, and Josie, with the Templars-Cullen, Cassandra, Bull, and Sera. Varric, as she noted, was neutral. Trev had thought long and hard and believed the mages to be the best choice. The mages should know more about the Breach than the Templars and if she were being honest, she would say a certain redhead swayed her vote.

It was no secret Trevelyan liked Leliana, between the glances and the not-so-subtle flirting. When she had asked Leliana about her past, the bard was secretive. Trev intended to break through that shell. One day after hearing a rumor, she'd asked Leliana about it. "So, I hear you knew the Hero of Ferelden." Trev started. "From whom?" The spymaster questioned.

"Let's just say your past is a topic talked about around a campfire." she said grinning, making her winding tattoos wrinkle slightly.

"Yes, I knew Elissa. Before she sacrificed herself for the Blight." Sadness crept in her tone.

"I hear you were involved with her." she said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I was. She is in my thoughts often. You remind me of her, always trying to help." Leli said with a soft smile. Trev hoped that it was a compliment. "Does my being around hurt you because I remind you of her?" Trev said with a wrinkle in her brow. She doesn't mean to hurt Leliana, and if it meant staying away for a bit to help, then she would regardless of personal injury. "Tre- Herald, I am not hurt by your presence. I have made peace with her loss." Leliana had almost slipped up, called her by her name. She couldn't do it again. Professionalism was key. But Trev had made a note of it. "I apologize for bringing her up. I will leave you in peace. However, I will get you to call me by my name someday. One of these days." And with a wink, Trev left.


	3. A Kiss

They had met with the mages and decided to help them. They went to Redcliffe castle, Trev, Dorian, Sera, and Bull. They were greeted with a ‘butler’ of sorts. “Ah, Herald, your friends can wait here as I bring you to Alexius,” he said formally. “I cannot do that. These are my advisors. They come whenever there is a diplomatic invitation I need to attend,” she coolly replied. “Very well then,” he said as he opened the door.  
The place was huge. Pillars, as big as six of Trev around, were in rows of five on each side. The ceiling was 50 feet tall, with ornate carving leading up to it. There were many doorways leading to Maker knows where. And lastly stairs, where Fiona stood, leading up to a throne. On the throne sat Alexius with Felix at his side. There they had talked in riddles, then was eventually attacked.  
Trev woke up in water. She looked around, only finding Dorian. Where were the others? And why did the castle look like this? It hadn’t just a moment ago. Whatever Alexius did, it wasn’t good.

✥✥✥

“Dorian, we have to find out what happened. Alexius did something.” Dorian looked around, possibly observing. “Displacement. I don’t think he meant for this. Time magic is tricky,” he said. Trev thought on that but something else took her attention. “Where are our friends? What year is it?” she asked half frantic. “I can’t answer either of those questions, but maybe we should look around.” he replied absentmindedly.  
They searched and fought Venatori. Eventually they came across cells. The cells were lined with red lyrium, poisoning the people inside, their friends inside. Sera had flipped shit. She believed Trev was a ghost come to haunt her. It wasn’t until Trev started joking she calmed down.  
Iron Bull said that she was dead and mumbled a bit about a debate between undead and dead. He also mentioned the Elder One. Ugh, could they have named him something different? He sounds like he’s a grandfather or something, like during the holidays ‘Oh yay, mummy, look! Grandpa Elder One brought me a teddy bear!’ Trev almost chuckled at the thought until she remembered where she was.  
And at the end of the cells was Fiona. Trev looked for a way to get her out but it was impossible and Fiona told her to go stop Alexius. And that’s what she planned to do.

✥✥✥

The moment one of her companions mentioned that Leliana was there, Trev flew through the halls, demolishing her foes like they were made out of straw. When she finally got to Leliana’s cell, she fell to one knee. What she saw made her stomach toss and turn, threatening to burst out of abdominal wall. Maker, Leliana, what have they done to you? Leliana was hanging from her arms and it looked like she’d been starved, whipped, beaten, burned... the list went on. The torturer turned towards them and the spymaster used the moment’s distraction to wrap her legs around his head and snap his neck. Trev quickly picked up the key and freed her. “Leli, I… Maker, how…?” Trev couldn’t finish her sentence. How did you survive? “You’re alive!” whispered Leliana.   
“You’re safe now. I have you.” Trev replied still in shock.  
“Forget ‘safe,’ if you came back from the dead, you need to do better than ‘safe’.”  
Leliana’s answer kind of left her stunned. She’s so… cold for someone who was just rescued. She endured years of punishment, dipshit, she hasn't had a break and have you seen the state the world is in? Leliana grabbed her bow and joined them on their quest to save the world. Sounds heroic. Think I’ll get a cool title or something? Hero of Thedas- a good way to pick up chicks, yet the only woman she wants isn’t dazzled by that stuff. Leliana did the Hero of Ferelden but the Hero of Thedas is better. Haha Elissa, I one-upped you. 

✥✥✥

By the time they closed a shit ton of rifts and found those god-forsaken shards, Trev had enough blood on her to fill a Chantry. Trev tried to clean her daggers but there was no non-blood covered cloth in the area and the blood itched the shaved side of her head. Fuck being the Hero of Thedas, I have blood in my knickers and it feels disgusting. When she fit the shards in the appropriate slots the blasted door finally opened. In the room was Alexius and Felix. Leliana, swift as a ghost, grabbed Felix and put a knife to his throat. Trev tried to talk her out of it but Leliana had too much hate in her and slit his throat.  
Alexius began to fight, using magical attacks and throwing rifts into the battle. Eventually, Alexius was killed and Dorian grabbed the amulet. Suddenly, the castle began to shake. “The Elder One,” Leliana said.   
“I need an hour to open the rift and go back” said Dorian.  
“An hour? No, you need to go now.” Leliana said incredulously. “We will hold them back.”  
“Leli, please. Don’t. I can’t watch you die. Don’t ask that of me.” Trev said, tears stinging her eyes.   
“Live, do it for me. When you get back, just tell younger me that what happened to Elissa won’t happen to you. And make sure you keep that promise. Now go!” Leliana kissed her quickly on the lips and went to guard the door. Trev touched her lips, still feeling Leli’s lips on hers. Leliana looked back and winked.  
Trev saw Bull die. Then Sera. Leliana chanted and shot arrow after arrow until he was finally killed. Trev watched it all, tears streaming down her face, as she watched her friends die.

 

She recruited the mages freely. She sympathized with them and did not wish for the mages to feel oppressed and revolt. Fiona came with them and revealed that she was a Grey Warden. Good to know for future reference. Solas was pleased and rambled on about how they would help with Corypheus and the Breach. Still creepy, though. Blackwall approved along with Varric and Dorian. Sera, Cassandra and Iron Bull hated her plan. Oh well, it’s done. I had to do what I had to do.   
She didn’t saw Bull or Sera the same. They had died for her and the Inquisition. They are loyal and I’m sorry of have made them mad, but I had to. Ensuring the survival of the Inquisition meant sacrifices had to be made.

When she walked over to Leliana, she still didn’t know what to say. Future Leli kissed me. How do I bring that up in conversation? “Hello, Herald. What do you need?” Her voice had to have been sent from the Maker. “I can’t get Redcliffe out of my head,” she blurted. The bard didn’t look shocked. “What is bothering you about it?”  
“You… You sacrificed yourself for me.” Then the spymaster turned to her. “Of course I would’ve. I always loved a bargain,” the bard said with wit. “I’m not sure how to say this, Maker…” Trev began. Leli looked at her patiently. “You, ah, you kissed me and told me to tell you something.”   
“Hmm? I apologize, you were mumbling and I couldn’t quite hear you.”  
“You kissed me and told me to tell you something.”  
Leliana looked at her with wide, blue eyes. “What did I say?”  
“You said that I won’t end up like Elissa. She also told me to keep my promise, which I intend to do.” Leliana looked at her with a sad gaze.   
“I also kissed you?”  
“Yes, ma’am.’  
“Hmmm.” I would kill to be in that mind right now. What is she thinking?


	4. The Trebuchet

“I- I am confused. You are not mad? Maybe you are. Why are you so very hard to read?” Trev had a headache. Shit, if she’s mad she could send someone to kill me! Well, once I seal the Breach. Fuck that shit, can’t she just kill me now? Ugh, so awkward.  
“A spymaster shouldn’t be easy to read.” Leliana said with a smirk.  
“A spymaster is also good at evading a question.”   
Leliana’s eyes twinkled.

“So… fuck me… Oh Maker! Not in that way!,” Trev rubbed at her face with both palms, “I’m going to just come out and say it. I like you more than I would wish. Attraction is something I can do but attraction of the heart is… hard for me. People tend to leave me and I don’t want you to leave me too. That is, if you like me too. I mean, I know you had a thing with Elissa and I don’t want to push you into any-mmph” Leliana interrupted her in the best way. Leliana’s soft lips pressed against her’s. Trev wrapped her fingers in the bard’s hair. It ended quickly, however, due to the remembrance of where they were. “Well… I-... hmm… that settles it then.” Trev said softly. She would remember that kiss, she swore by it. The softness mixed with a unique firmness was a combination that made her knees wobble just thinking of it. 

✥✥✥   
They had done it. The Breach was sealed. She was going to celebrate their victory with Leliana. They hadn’t kissed since that day, they had too much to fuss about. She was debating whether or not she should initiate a kiss when she arrives. As she reached the tent, however, the town switched their shouts of victory into screams of terror.  
“Herald! Haven is being attacked by an unmarked army!” said a scout. Trev looked to the mountains and sure enough she saw an innumerable amount of lights headed towards them. “Venatori!,” she yelled and she went out with Bull, Sera and Dorian to help the resistance.

✥✥✥  
They had saved everybody they could, yet it still felt as though it wasn’t enough. When they reached the Chantry, they were beaten and battered. Once they had closed the doors, they began to talk on how they were to get everybody out. A knock on the heavy doors interrupted them. They quickly opened the doors and let a mangy looking blonde boy in who was carrying Chancellor Roderick. “The Elder One doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Herald.” said the sandy haired boy. Without hesitation Trev said “I’d give myself to save Haven.” She looked into Leliana’s eyes as she said this. “No. You will not die. You promised me.” Leli said with hurt in her voice. Trev turned to her and put her lips to her ear. “Elissa died to save the world, I’ve already done that, I’m doing this to save you.” she said with a sad smile. Leliana looked at her, crestfallen.  
“There is a path, only pilgrims use. You could get them out *cough* that way.” the wounded chancellor said.  
“Cullen can you get them out?”  
Cullen nodded grimly.

✥✥✥  
They had readied and aimed the trebuchet. Trev yelled at her companions to leave her. When the dragon had settled on the ground behind her, the Elder One began to speak.  
“Enough,” he said. The Elder One had stuff growing out of his face and was overly tall. He, If it is a he, had broad shoulders and huge hands.  
“Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more.”  
“Whatever you are, I am not afraid!”  
“Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The will that is Corypheus!” Like that name is any better. He sounds a bit conceited and he may need a counselor.   
“You will kneel.” he said confidently. Trev hated when people tried to force her to do anything, especially kneel to an almighty asshole.  
“You’ll… You’ll get nothing out of me!”  
“You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not.” Damn straight I’ll resist! But let’s see you resist my boot going straight up your ass! “I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now.” He held up an inscribed orb and red magic began to seep around it. He thrust his hand towards her, using his magic to activate the rift on her hand.   
“It is your fault ‘Herald,’ you interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole it’s purpose.” What he said next, she never heard. The pain he was creating in her hand isolated her focus to itself and allowed nothing else to be processed.  
Through her pain she demanded to know what the Anchor was meant to do. His answer made no sense except for the threat he placed upon her. He grabbed her arm and lifted her steadily into the air. He spoke of how he when into the Fade and served the Old Gods, finding corruption, and how he vowed to take over the world. Only one thing stuck in Trev’s mind though. “Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was empty!” he threw at her and then he literally threw her. Right at the trebuchet. She grabbed a sword and ignored the throbbing pain she knew as her back. She looked up and saw the flare Cullen had sent up.  
“Your arrogance blinds you. Good to know.” she said, and she swung the sword into the the trebuchet launch.


	5. The Promise Kept

She woke up with the worst headache of her existence. Andraste’s tits! But that hurts! Shit! The group! Are they okay? Is she okay? Where am I? It smelled musty and it felt as though she was lying on a piece of wood. Trev looked down and realized that’s because she was. She tried to stand but her legs felt like jello and her lungs refused to work properly. She knew the procedure and she started checking her bones. 2 broken ribs, bruised tailbone, wrist is fractured, spine feels out of whack. Maker.  
She knew she had to get up, the coldness was creeping into her bones. She pushed up off the ground with her good hand and made sure not to sit down. From her knees, she got to her feet. Walk. As she neared the last bit of the tunnel she was in, she heard a familiar screech. Fuck, couldn’t have come at a better time? She picked up the daggers, somehow still strapped to her back. She tried to ignore the insufferable heat radiated from her wrist. She slashed at the demons, evading their attacks well, for someone with broken bones. As she did so, she found she had a new skill. She held up her hand and the rift on her hand placed a circle around the demons and slowed them down. After that, it was easy to take them down.   
She limped to the entrance of the tunnel and didn’t like what she saw. A fucking blizzard? Seriously? Trev trudged through the snow. It came up to her thighs and was fluffy as can be. She had to get to help soon, the frigid winds and snow made her legs numb, her face blistering, fingers blue. Maker, how long have I been out here? I know which way they went, I just can’t get lost. Okay, I need to warm my hands up. She blew on her hands and rubbed them together, the blue was gone and grey had taken their place. She couldn’t feel her face anymore. Her legs have long since lost their feeling. I’m not going to make it, I’ve failed. Leliana, forgive me. She dropped to her knees in despair.   
“She has to be here!”  
Trev knew that voice. The softness that sounded like an angel, the inquisitiveness that sounded so innocent. Leliana. No, I’m hallucinating, the hypothermia has set in.   
“Herald! No, Cassandra, she promised me! She’s here somewhere.”  
These hallucinations are torturous. Why can’t I hallucinate some bunnies or something? No, it has to be Leliana’s voice, filled with misery. Why must my mind hate me so?  
“There she is, Cassandra! Let’s pick her up and get her back to the camp!” Leliana ran towards her at lightning speed and gripped her arm. Cassandra picked up her bad hand and Trev cried out. “She must’ve broken this hand.” Cassandra observed and grabbed Trev’s shoulder. “You guys seem super real for hallucinations.”   
“Hallucinations? She must think that we aren’t real.” The bard said with wide eyes.  
“You know, I’m surprised that my imagination hasn’t put you in lingerie. I mean, it’s my hallucination, I have a dirty mind and I like you. I’m surprised my head hasn’t mashed those facts together yet.” Leliana blushed a deep red and Cassandra looked away.  
“I- uh… hmm… well, I’m not… I’m not a hallucination.” Wait, what?   
“You have to be a hallucination. I am in a state of delirium due to hypothermia. That’s why you’re here.” Trev was stubborn. This was the only explanation.  
“Trev, I am not a hallucination. I will show you.” Leliana curled her fingers into Trev’s raven locks and looked into her green eyes for approval. She leaned forward and pressed her lips into Trev’s. Cassandra, still holding to Trev’s arm, blushed and focused on a nearby rock. They parted after Cassandra cleared her throat. “We still have to get her to the camp, Leliana.” Leliana, still catching her breath, said “Yes, of course.”  
As they were walking,Trev limping, to the camp, Trev kept looking over at Leliana and smiling like a fool. “Why do you keep looking over here?” the bard asked with mock seriousness. “I guess you aren’t a hallucination after all.” Trev had a wide smile that could convince Andraste to leave the Maker for her. “Well, I did tell you so.” Leliana said, smirking.

✥✥✥  
They arrived at camp sweaty and panting, Cassandra and Leliana because of carrying Trev and Trev because of pain. Others ran over and helped them move her to a tent where she was then put on a cot. “You’ll be okay, you promised.” Leliana said as the healers looked her over and squeezed her hand. That was the last thing she heard as she was put into sleep and the darkness overtook her.

✥✥✥  
When she awoke, she began to talk to Mother Giselle, who told her to keep faith. The healers did well, She thought as she stood up. There was minimal aching and bruising. She began to walk over to Leliana, who was sitting next to Josephine, when Mother Giselle began to sing. Leliana was the first to join along, voice like an angel. The Inquisition forces began to sing too. Then Cullen. While all of this was happening, the people kneeled at her feet. They revered her.


	6. A Dance

Solas had told her of a fortress, to the north, on the mountains. She had climbed up high peaks and scouted ahead. Many then saw her as a leader, someone to follow, to look up to. The injuries she had accumulated at Have healed well, mostly due to healers, and her body was repaired. The climb still winded her, but did worse to others. The cold and the limited supply killed some of the villagers. They had little time to mourn, however, with Corypheus on the loose and them having minimal protection.  
Leliana and her never got the time they needed and longed for together. Leliana still needed to manage her assets and agents and Trev needed to scout and hunt. They were never far from each other’s thoughts. 

✥✥✥

They had arrived at Skyhold weary but the fortress was a breath of fresh air. Which is weird because we’ve been in fresh air for months. The defenses were more than suitable but could use work and the interior was, well, sort of a mess. Everybody found a crook to their liking and settled there until things were better repaired and fitted. Trev made sure everybody was doing okay. Most were fine, except Sera who didn’t make much sense. Leliana, as always, she saved for last.  
Cullen was there when she ascended the stairs. He had given her a list of the deceased from Haven and the trip to Skyhold. Leliana blamed herself. “If I had kept my scouts out, Haven wouldn’t have fallen. When they didn’t report back, I had pulled the others in, in fear of losing them.” Leliana was taking the blame and to Trevelyan, it didn’t seem like the first time she had. “Your agents are not disposable. You were right to withdraw them.” Trev said firmly. “If I hadn’t we may still be at Haven.” The bard was refusing to believe it was anyone else’s fault. Maker but she’s stubborn. It’s kind of hot but it is not a good time. “Leli, It’s not your fault. We would’ve lost Haven and added those scouts to the deceased list if you had. Believe me when I say this to you: It is not your fault.” While saying this, Trev put her hand against the spymaster’s cheek and stepped closer. Leliana leaned into the touch and placed her own hand against Trev’s. Somehow, this moment was more intimate than a kiss. They stayed that way for a bit, unmoving, silent, until an agent bounded up the stair with news for the spymaster. Leliana quickly removed herself from the embrace and straightened. The mask was put on. Trev smiled at her before she left but felt the loss of the embrace.

✥✥✥

Hawke was really something. She had expected a serious, grim figure. What she got was a sarcastic wise-ass who loved to flirt. She had learned from Hawke that Corypheus was faced by her and Varric and they had they killed him. “I thought the Wounded Coast was bad but this shit with Corypheus sucks.” Hawke said. “Exactly, that's why we need to liven people up, Andraste, I’d even settle for a mass orgy if it cheered people up.” Trev jokingly replied. Chuckling, Hawke replied “Settle for a mass orgy? You are thinking too small! We need a party in which the Maker himself will come down and dance! Isabella could help us out with that, she’d do anything for me, being her lover and all. I’m sure she’d like you.” They continued like that for a while, soaking up each other’s wit. It had raised both of their spirits and those around them.

✥✥✥

She took every opportunity she got to bolt up those stairs and see the bard. Things never escalated beyond a kiss. Whether it was because neither were ready or the didn’t have time or both, neither knew. 

✥✥✥

They planned the ball together. Trev only remembered the basics of dancing having not done it in a while and Leliana trained with her. “Keep your elbow up and stiff. Good. Remember to twirl here. I think you’ll do fine.” They twirled and stepped and at the end, Trev dipped Leliana. Trev kept her there and dipped her head to Leliana’s chest where she began dragging her lips to meet Leli’s. Leliana trembled under her. When their lips meet, it felt as though molten metal heated them together. Lips moved in synch, softness against softness. Trev opened her mouth when she felt Leliana’s tongue probe her lips. Tongues fought for dominance while they wrestled. When Trevelyan broke the kiss and bit down on Leliana’s lower lip, Leli moaned. The sound set fire to Trev’s insides. It coiled low in her belly. Trev began walking the bard over to the bed. Luckily, we’re in my quarters. Before she could fully rejoice in that fact she heard “Inquisitor, the ambassador says the horses are set and that we must get underway if we wish to arrive at the ball on time.” outside her door. Trev growled but released the spymaster. Leliana giggled a breathless giggle. “I need to take a very cold bath. I will meet you at the horses?” Trev grumbled out. Leliana mostly gained her composure when she responded, “Your baths are large enough for two people, no? Hmm, let’s save that for a later date.” Trev groaned. Oh, she is evil now. I believe I have created a monster.

The Winter Palace was amazing. And dangerous. Leliana and Josephine told her of the court approval and how to gain and lose it. And as she was walking around she tried to gain as much as she could. Gaspard is a slippery devil, I don’t trust him. She had eavesdropped on many and found odd halla statues which were used to open doors. The formal attire was odd, to say the least. I wish the color were blue, it would bring out Leli’s eyes.   
Dorian was not thrilled to be there but Trev was grateful he was. Sera had her Red Jenny friends leave caches of things for them and Cassandra just wanted it to be over. Trev met Yvette, Josephine’s sister, and had asked questions and joked around with her. Cullen had many women gathered around him and he grew tired of it. And finally, Leliana, she found, liked talking about shoes and Trev resolved to bring Leliana shoe shopping. She gave all the secrets she found and heard to her. When she asked Leliana to dance with her, the bard replied with a witty “But you already have.” To which the newly named Inquisitor responded with “We didn’t get to finish our dance last time, so we’re due for a redo.” Trev smirked and Leliana hid a giggle. “Here is not the time nor place. There are ears everywhere. Our dance will continue but it will continue later.” she winked.

 

She was doing well with the court, very well, surprisingly. So when they had to come up with a decision with what to do with the queen, and Leliana suggested them let her die, she’d thought the court would listen to her. She called out Florianne in a way that made her good at the Game. She’d let Florianne live along with Gaspard and Briala but had called them all out. This was all very tiring to her. She could deal with fighting hordes of demons but thinking of how to speak, how to move, where to look, being careful about everything, was draining. She went out on the balcony to catch her breath. Leliana came up from behind as Trev rested her arms against the railing. “Tired?” Leliana said, already knowing the answer. “Extremely.”   
“I believe we have a dance to finish.” Trev lightly grabbed her arm and began to twirl her.


	7. The Desk

They had returned to Skyhold with delight. The Game was exhausting and fighting Corypheus was easier. She’d tried Florianne and sentenced her to a cloister. Leliana had enjoyed being back in the Game, even if it was just for a little while. Things began to heat up around them. The Winter Palace seemed to have been the boiling point for them. They visited each other often and exchanged heated kisses when they thought no one was looking.  
A couple of weeks after the Winter Palace, she was approached by an agent who told her that Josephine was looking for her. She hurried to Josephine’s office, thinking it was an emergency. “Inquisitor, please, sit down.” She heard. She sat next to Josephine who was on the couch, a rare sight seeing as the desk was practically glued to her. “Josephine, what did you wish of me?” she asked warily.   
“As you know, I have been friends with Leliana for a long time.”   
“Yes, and?”  
“You are getting rather close to her.”  
“I should hope.”  
“I assume she told you about Elissa?”  
“She told me that they had a thing until she died.”  
“That is true. Did she tell you of how their relationship was?”  
“Happy, yes? Leliana seems to miss her.”  
“Elissa was not the most… friendly to… anyone.”  
“Okay… “  
“That didn’t exclude Leliana. I’m not sure if I am the one to be telling you this, but Leli is one of my oldest friends and I do not wish to see her hurt.” Wait, what the fuck? Elissa, what, abused her? “The Hero had abused Leliana. So had Marjolaine, her... teacher, of sorts. I will not go into detail, however, know this, Leliana has had horrible success with partnership. She is an innocent in love.”   
“I will not hurt her. I’ve done everything in my power to make her comfortable, and I won’t stop now.”  
“I don’t doubt that. But I have been wrong before and remember I have many connections. ‘Niceness before knives’, I tell Leliana. A death from kindness is exceedingly worse than knives. Have a good day, Inquisitor.” She had said this all in a calm, collected voice that assured Trev that she wasn’t joking around. Trev, on the other hand, was freaking out. My ambassador is threatening to kill me with kindness and Leliana’s past is worse than what was said around the campfires. She sent a messenger to tell Leliana to meet her at her chambers.  
When the bard knocked on her door, she still didn’t know what to say. “Leliana,” she said as she opened the door to allow the bard to come in her chambers, “Josephine kind of just threatened me, educated me, and confused me at the same time.” The spymaster, not often taken off-guard, had her eyes wide open and stared at her for a moment. “And how did she do that?”   
“Well, it starts like this…” And she told her of what happened and what Josephine had said. “She said I was an innocent in love?! And I can’t believe she told you about Marjolaine and Elissa!”   
“It doesn’t change the way I feel about you, in the least. Although, Josephine was uncharacteristically scary. And I figure that if I know something of your past, I could share something of mine your agents probably don’t know about.”  
Leliana looked at her inquisitively, still with tears in her eyes. Trev sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Leliana obliged as Trev rolled up her sleeves. “These,” she pointed at two thin scars on her wrists, “are my horrible past.” Leliana gasped. I guess her spies didn’t know. Leliana rubbed her thumb against the one on the wrist closest to her. “What… Why… You did this?”   
“Yes ma’am. I originally hid it so my family wouldn’t have to feel the shame, then from the Inquisition to keep it’s reputation, then from you because I thought you would be disgusted.”  
Fresh tears were in the bard’s eyes. “Am I that horrible?”  
“No no no no no, it was just that that was most people’s response when they see them.”  
“Why did you do it?”  
“There was a point when I was around 15 that things were going horrible for me, my best friend died, my family couldn’t care less about me, and I had just broken up with my girlfriend and I just couldn’t deal with it anymore. So one night, I made sure the maids were asleep and my parents were in their room, I went to the basement bathroom because it was creepy as shit and no one goes in there, I sat in the bath and drew my dagger and slid it against my wrist and then the other. I hadn’t been there 5 minutes, bleeding out, when my dog came down, I think he was looking for me. See, he had been taught to find somebody if I was hurt, it was a good tactic when I was little. And he howled real loud until somebody came down to settle him down. It was my cousin, Harper. She’s a mage, more specific, a healer. She took a look at my slit wrists, at my tearstreaked face, kneeled down and mended my arteries, veins, skin and after talking to me, my will.”   
The sadness in Leliana’s eyes were too much to bear and she crushed the bard in a hug. Sobs wracking her lean frame. “Where is she now? I wish to thank her.”  
“She was killed in the Blight. They needed healers in the Fereldan army, she readily joined, only to have an arrow in her knee, it sliced her artery and her adventuring days were over.”  
Leliana was at a loss for words. She absentmindedly rubbed her thumb along the scars while trying to think what to say. “That’s why I don’t want you to kill those that don’t need to be killed. Death isn’t something I take lightly anymore. And I promise never to kiss Death like that again.”   
“Good, you only allowed to kiss me.”   
Trev chuckled and leaned forward. Leliana met her halfway. Their lips moved together. Trev grabbed Leliana’s hips and Trev’s head was lightly scratched by Leliana’s nails. Leliana moaned when Trev probed her lips with her tongue and opened to her. Their tongues danced as they had at the Winter Palace. Their kiss got more and more heated. I swear to the Maker, if this is interrupted again- her thoughts shut down as Leliana’s mouth moved to her pulsepoint. Trev let go of her hips and traded for red hair. “Leli… please.” The bard disconnected her mouth from Trev’s neck. “Please, what?” And returned to nipping and sucking and soothing her neck. She made sounds she didn’t know she could make. She had had sex before but this felt different. They hadn’t even really done anything and she felt close to climax. “I need you, Leli. Oh Maker, I’ve wanted you so bad.” Leliana’s hands fingered Trev’s shirt buttons. “Have you? I hadn’t noticed.” Half the buttons were undone when Leliana stepped back. “Move back on the bed. And stay there.” Trev scooted back, chest heaving. Leliana began to strip, too slowly for Trev’s liking. She started with the hood, the gauntlets, boots, it became Trev’s chore to not move when Leliana removed her shirt. The scars on her back didn’t mind Trev, seeing as she had her own scars.   
Leliana’s ample breasts were restrained by a breast band. Her belly carved, her waist curved. “Do you want more?” Trev tried to respond but an invisible cotton was blocking her throat. So instead, she groaned loudly. “I need you to tell me. Tell me you want me, to touch me.”   
“Please, I need you, I want you, I crave you. Andraste, please!” It was becoming increasingly hard to keep her hands off her. Leliana looked pleased with the response and peeled her pants off. Trev made a choked sound. Leliana winked and maintained eye contact when her own hand traveled down her abdomen and went half under her underwear. If she does what I think she’ll do, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back. It was like the bard could read her mind when she winked and palmed her sex. Leliana’s and Trev’s faces contorted at the same time. Trev had heard a wet sound and at the speed of light got up and slammed the spymaster against a wall. Leliana moaned loudly. Trev growled and set to work, ripping off Leli’s breastband and underwear and throwing them, uncaring of where they landed. She looked over Leliana, memorizing her. She growled again and attached her lips to Leliana’s nipple, palming the other one. “Evelyn!” She nipped and sucked, twirling her tongue around the nipple. Then gave the other one the same treatment. “You are beautiful. Gorgeous. Breathtaking.” She said each in between kisses that traveled up Leliana’s chest and met her lips. Tongues fought and hands roamed. “You’re. Wearing. Entirely. Too. Much. Clothes.” Leliana said between the meetings of their lips. Leliana quickly stripped Trev and wrapped her legs around Trev’s waist, the wall keeping support. “I need you now,” said Leliana as she guided Trev’s hand to her heat. Trev let her move her hand along her abdomen, quickly reaching the curly red hair that covered her heat. Leliana let go and put her hands on Trev’s back. Trev moved her hand quickly to the side, sliding her fingers across soft inner thighs. Leliana gave an impatient huff and said in a low voice, “I need you and I need you now”. The look of pure desperation on Leliana’s face made Trev want to do whatever the redhead wanted. She positioned Leliana so she could get her hand where it was needed. Her fingers sank into molten heat. Leliana cried out and Trev moaned. She forced her fingers to slide through the wetness. “Evelyn, Please- ah!” Trev found the hard nub, pushed back the hood, and rubbed in circles, smirking all the while. “I need… I need you inside.” Trev dragged her fingers to the tight entrance and searched the bard’s eyes for hesitation, she found only lust and love. She pushed inside and heard a keening cry and felt nails rake her back. She let her two fingers stay still and waited for Leliana to get used to them. When Leliana’s hips began to rock, she pushed her fingers in and out, curling each time. Leliana’s breath was coming out in sharp pants and her eyes slammed shut. Trev could tell she needed more and positioned her thumb to rub the redhead's clit. It still wasn’t enough and she tried something she hadn’t done before. “Leli, listen, open your eyes,” blue eyes met green, still pumping, she said “I can’t wait to taste you. I had a dream once where I fucked you over a table with my tongue. We can recreate it after this. Or maybe in the bath. Oh, I can’t wait to get you in my bath, soaked, steaming, fucking you, making the water splash out of the tub. Is that want you want? Do you want me to fuck you in the bath? I could even tie you up to my bed, get you all hot and bothered, and make you watch as I pleasure myself to your naked form. I would imagine you fucking me with your tongue, licking me up.” With every word, she pushed harder and faster. This finally did the trick and Leliana dug her nails into Trev’s back and screamed, “Evelyn!” Her come dripping down Trev’s wrist. Trev carried a limp Leliana over to the bed and set her down. She lifted a soaked wrist to her mouth and licked every drop off. “It’s better than my dream.” Leliana opened her eyes and looked at Trev with tired surprise and pulled her down to lie next to her. “Where, huh, where did you learn how to talk like that?”  
“I just went for it, I’ve never done that before. The talking part. Was it good?”  
“Very. Now it’s my turn,” The spymaster flipped them smoothly with her second wind, “to show you how well I can do.” She moved her mouth to Trev’s ear and nibbled on the lobe. Trev shivered. “Do you have anything important on that desk?” Was whispered in her ear. Oh my god.   
“No, mostly doodles.” At that, the bard shot up and swept everything off the desk. “I’m going to revise that dream. Come here.”  
“Yes ma’am” she said breathlessly and walked over to Leliana. Leliana swiftly pushed her against the wood. “Lean over” Was said behind her. Wow, I need this. She obliged and felt her hot cheek touch the cool wood. Leliana pushed against her and she felt soft breasts push against her back. “Tell me what happened in the dream. All the details.”   
“I pushed you against the wood, just like this. Then, I skimmed my hands against your inner thighs.” Leliana was doing everything she said and dragged her hands against her pale inner thighs and Trev huffed. “Continue.”   
“I didn’t touch where you wanted me to on purpose and went for your rear, feeling how plump it was and slightly dug my nails into it.” Leliana did the same, skipping her sex and digging her nails into her rear. I’m torturing myself but fuck if I’m not enjoying it. She jumped a bit and bit down on her lip to stop a moan. Leliana kept still, waiting for the next words. “I asked you if you wanted me to fuck you.” Leliana put her mouth to the shell of her ear, licked it and whispered, “Do you want me to fuck you?”   
“Oh god, yes.” The bard still didn’t move but Trev could practically hear a smirk. “You had said yes and moaned. I slid my hands to your sex and asked what you wanted me to do.” Leliana’s hands were following the map she put down and Trev felt a hand that palmed her heat. She moaned. “What do you want me to do to you?” was whispered against her ear. “Please, fuck me. Ah, I can’t take it anymore.”   
“Not yet. You haven’t finished telling me the story.” Leliana said mischievously. “I can do this without you but I’d rather you do it.” Trev said as she pushed into the bard’s hand, but she quickly moved her hand so that the pressure building inside her had no relief. Frustrated, she reached her lean arm to touch her sex. Leliana tutted and before she knew it, both of her wrists were in the bard’s hand, above her head. “Finish it.” was growled out. The blue eyes she saw were merciless and it was such a turn-on. “Ah, you said you wanted my mouth on you, to lick and suck the juices out. And I obliged, having you moan and scream my name out. But I kept going until you blacked out.” Leliana looked at her, licked her lips and ducked down. Her head kissing her way to her sex from the top of her spine. She let go of Trev’s wrists, in the process. Trev’s hands gripped the desk and looked back. The bard kissed the outer lips and looked up, meeting eyes,. peeled the lips apart and licked a broad swipe through her wetness, maintaining eye contact. Trev cried out and her nails dug into the wood. Leliana’s tongue was talented. Her tongue drove circles around her clit.”Harder. Faster” were a mantra that spilled from her lips continuously. When Trev hit the point of not being able to talk, she moaned and gasped and panted. Leliana latched her mouth to her clit, sucking and flicking her tongue against it. Suddenly, Trev arched and screamed, “LELI!” But the bard didn’t quit, she kept going and added her fingers in the mix. Her hand pumped and her mouth sucked until Trev finally blacked out.  
When she awoke, the sun was just about to rise and she was in her bed. She was curled around Leliana. Her arm was wrapped around Leliana’s middle and they were still naked. Her desk was cleaned up. She chuckled and accidentally woke Leliana. “We should have done that earlier.” Trev chuckled out.  
“You weren’t ready then and neither was I. I’ll have to thank Josephine.”  
“Sounds good, can we sleep more first?”  
“Definitely”


	8. An Admission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Also, don't mind the Warehouse 13 reference, I couldn't help myself.

They went to Josephine’s office together. “Hello Inquisitor, Leliana.”   
“I can’t believe you said I was an innocent in love.” Leliana walked over to the desk and put her hands on it. Desks. I can’t even look at a desk the same way. She thought about last night and got sidetracked. When she rejoined the conversation, she heard Leliana say, “But it wasn’t your business.”   
“You would’ve done the same for me.”  
“Yes, I would’ve but that’s because-” Trev spun Leliana around and kissed her. It was the only way to stop her from saying something she’ll regret. “What we came here to do, Josie, was to thank you.” She said after she broke the kiss. “I know. It wasn’t too much of a mystery finding out who these belonged to.” Trev was confused until Josephine showed her what she was talking about, then she blushed furiously. Josephine was holding Leliana’s ripped panties and breastband. Leliana casually grabbed them and put them in the Inquisitor’s pocket. “Considering, your quarters are right over my office, I didn’t have to  
wonder much why they were on my balcony.”  
“I-I apologize, I thought they would’ve landed in my room. Shit, wait, the window was open?”  
“Yes, Inquisitor, I wouldn’t worry though. Most of Skyhold heard it.” She was internally screaming. OH MY GOD. I PROBABLY JUST RUINED THE INQUISITION SINGLE-HANDEDLY. LELIANA’S REPUTATION IS PROBABLY IN TATTERS. FUUUCCCKKK. Her face most likely said what she was thinking as Leliana leaned over and whispered in her ear, “That was a joke, sweetheart.” Trev shivered with the memories. “Oh thank the Maker! I thought I had ruined the Inquisition.” Leliana smirked at her. “Finally. Although the last thing I said was a joke, most of Skyhold has been waiting for you two to get on with it. If I had known telling you Leli’s secrets was going to speed up the process, I would have told you long ago.” Josephine said nonchalantly.  
“But the window was open?”  
“Ah, yes, Inquisitor. I, unfortunately, was up last night, finishing a few letters. I believe only I was subjected to hearing you as my office is inconveniently placed under yours.” Then both Leliana and Trev blushed. “Inquisitor, if you talked to nobles as well as you did in bed, the Inquisition would have finances from everywhere. Also, do try to close windows, you could catch a chill.”

✥✥✥

Trev had to leave the next day. They didn’t know when they would see each other again or if she’d get hurt and it scared both of them more than they would admit.  
One afternoon, 3 weeks after their night together, Trev had returned home from fighting a dragon in the Western approach. They had ran up the stairs, crashed through the door with lips connected, made sure windows were closed, and stripped each other down to nothing. They were deep into each other’s mouths when Leliana broke it and said “I had a bath brought up when my scouts spotted you.” If it were even possible, Trev’s eyes became even more lust blown. “I am… quite dirty. Would you be so kind as to help me?” Leliana grabbed her hand and led her to the tub. She then entered the bath and gestured for Trev to sit between her legs. When Trev stepped in, she found the water to be perfectly hot. Her back against Leliana’s front. She jumped when she felt a coldness against her head but immediately relaxed when she felt the bard’s hands massage her head. The soap smelled like Andraste’s Grace. She leaned back into the warm body behind her when she felt the hands slide to her torso, washing the dirt and tension out of her body with every swipe of the hand. “God, Leli. That’s feels so good.” She groaned out. She felt the body behind her shake with laughter. “I live to make you feel good” The hands slipped further down until it reached just below her stomach. Heat flared in her core. “Do you now? I think I could use some ‘feel good’ right now.” The hands inched further down. “Are you sure? I think you’ll be fine without it.” The hands moved slightly upwards. Dammit no! Get your hands where I need them. “There are few things I am sure of. 1. That I love you 2. That Myka and Helena are OTP and 3. That I really need this, you.” The admission made Leliana pause. “You love me?”  
“Always.” The confession made her stomach tingle and her heart race. She knew what she said was the truth. I love her. I think I have for a while and I think she’s known it. She turned to face the redhead. “I love you and you can’t stop me.” She palmed her face and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was slow and intimate. It touched her heart and soul. “I love you too. You’ve shown me that I can love again.”


End file.
